


【利艾】Havana

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】Havana

【利艾】Havana  
BGM：Havana—Camila Cabello／Young Thug  
缱绻的烟雾在酒吧昏暗的灯光下翻滚腾升，晶莹的球形冰块在眼前一杯无色透彻的白朗姆里发出“滋滋”融化的声音。仿古式的音响上黑胶唱片缓缓转动，唱针随唱片上的刻痕上下摇摆。忧郁而带有古巴风情的曲调从上边的花型黄铜色喇叭中流溢出来，慵懒而缠绵的女声，反复勾勒出一个诱人的单词：  
Havana（哈瓦那）  
利威尔手背着扣起玻璃杯，将嘴唇靠近左手虎口下方的杯沿，啜了一口快要溢出来的烈酒。热辣的酒精火烧般点燃他喉咙的神经，而刺凉的冰块又将这股炙燎压在他舌尖的味蕾上。“不愧是哈瓦那的酒”，他嘴角微微一扬，这样灼烈的口感正合他此时急求消遣的心情。烈酒入喉，留在口腔内的是一阵酸甜的果香。“像你这样的人，果然会选择这个甘蔗味的消毒酒精。”说话的是一个银色短发的青年，面容俊朗，不是古巴人热情性感的长相。他穿着整齐而风骚的紧身西装，黑色马甲下坠了一圈银色亮片，与他的银发相称。  
“你真幽默，”被青年搭讪的利威尔微笑着回复他，“那你呢？不来杯白兰地衬一下你的雪茄？”  
“雪茄是为了吸引女人，烈酒是用来结交男人。”青年笑笑，“我可以把你的疑问当做要共饮一杯的邀请吗？”  
不能，利威尔这样想。他将杯子放在吧台上，指尖拨弄着让它转圈，“干邑白兰地是液体的哈瓦那雪茄，哈瓦那雪茄是雾状的干邑白兰地。我想两者在一起，我的甘蔗酒精可高攀不起。”  
青年眨眨眼，加深了这个笑容：“你很有趣，打扰了。”他转身离开，在利威尔的视线内又搭上了一个红发女人。  
这里的人真是热情得无处使。利威尔并不反感这种风情，他有时也会在纽约的小酒吧里搭讪别人，有男有女。但当对方觉得时机不错，可以进一步交往时，他总会狡猾地拒绝，让人措手不及。不过今天他纯粹是想来喝酒，在哈瓦那的第一夜，他还想适应一下这里的氛围。他抬起手：“加点酒……”  
“一杯MOJITA（莫吉它），加柠檬汁。”  
说话的是一个棕色短发的青年，穿着卡其色的短外套与牛仔裤，胸前的相机暴露了他是个背包客的身份。不过他点的酒，可是这家店的特产。利威尔悄悄打量这个与他有一椅之隔的青年。他有着标致帅气的面孔，碧绿的双眸圆而明亮，透露着年轻的乖巧与莽撞。  
“你的Havana Club，加满吗？”侍者将一只玻璃酒瓶放在利威尔面前。“好。”利威尔点点头，看着侍者将透明的琼液斟进自己的酒杯，冰块再度消融发出咯吱的声响。侍者走后，隔壁青年的鸡尾酒也上了。金橙色的液体，映照在青年的眼里是漂亮的琥珀色。  
婉转性感的女声又一遍吟唱出那句歌词：  
“Half of my heart is in Havana.”  
“你好？”  
“嗯？”利威尔有些惊讶，这是今天他第二次在酒吧里被人搭讪了。  
“你的酒是什么？”绿眸青年凑近他的杯子，细细打量着。  
利威尔挑了挑眉：“甘蔗味的消毒酒精，其实还有点酸。”绿眸青年扑哧一笑：“我想是你这种人，也会喝这种的。”他注视着利威尔的双眼，单纯想交友的友善目光中完好得镶嵌着调戏的神色。是个有意思的人啊，利威尔被他勾起了兴趣，这种清纯中暗藏老练，即使是装出来的老练，也让利威尔发觉他的可爱。虽说装得也不错。  
“告诉我为什么，”利威尔将酒杯从他眼神中拽离，“我是哪种人，是医生还是变态，会选择喝酒精？”他凑近绿眸青年，迎上他明亮的眼神：“答的好的话，我奖励你一杯。”  
绿眸青年的脸颊有些泛红，应该是酒量并不好，啜了几口鸡尾酒便微醺的人。他将自己的杯子推过去，挪到利威尔旁边的位置：“我纯粹的认为喝酒今还要续杯的人，就是你这样——眼眶乌黑，眼神深邃，一副有故事的样子。说不定还有点洁癖，以喝酒精来消毒自己。”  
还不赖啊，洁癖都被猜到了吗，利威尔半眯着眼，用眼神告诉对方自己对他有兴趣。“你看着是老手了，在这种有名的酒吧不应放弃机会，可是你没有出手，还拒绝了那个人。”绿眸青年向利威尔背后与红发女子戏闹的银发青年努努嘴，“说不定是跟我一样初来乍到，还不解风情。”  
“你这样说我有异议喔，”利威尔歪着头看着他，“你为什么不觉得我拒绝他，是因为对他没兴趣，而不是因为对这件事没兴趣呢？”  
绿眸青年顿了顿，眼里流露出更深的醉意：“那就当做刚才是我鬼扯的。其实是因为你的古巴语并不算好，而你的美音听起来很诱人——那么说你应该是来自美国的哪个大城市的，让我猜猜，是华盛顿吧？”  
利威尔有些惊讶，眼前的青年虽说生涩，但猜测的本领确实高超。“看来我不得不请你喝酒了，侦探先生。”利威尔招手让侍者再上一杯白朗姆，“为什么是华盛顿？”  
“我是猜的，瞎猜的。”绿眸青年举起自己的白朗姆，啜了一口：“哇，果然是高档消毒酒精。”  
“那你呢，是纽约人吗？”利威尔头有些钝钝的晕感，烈酒带来令人愉悦的神经麻痹让他有些飘飘欲仙，浑身一种令人血脉舒张的暖意从胃中漫延开来。  
“是的变态医生。我是纽约的一名记者，你可以叫我艾伦。”艾伦向他伸出手，利威尔礼貌性的回握住他，温暖而柔软的触感让利威尔浑身一紧。“我叫利威尔，确实是华盛顿的人。”利威尔抿了抿嘴，他并不打算说更多关于自己的事。  
艾伦将杯中的鸡尾酒一口饮尽：“既然我们都擅长猜测，不如我们玩个游戏？”“什么游戏？”“Two lies and a truth.（两个谎言一个真相）”艾伦笑笑，“规则显而易见，你说三个符合这个要求，而且是关于你的事情，我判断哪些真哪些假。这必须符合规则，否则就不好玩了。”  
“行呀，但是输的一方要惩罚才有意思吧。”利威尔向后仰了仰，饶有兴趣地等着艾伦。  
“我们各一局，平手不算，有明确胜负的话，输的那就答应对方一件事吧。”  
“你说了算哦，来吧侦探。”  
艾伦应该是要有准备，没怎么思考就开始说：“第一，我来这里的原因是为了工作。”  
利威尔不以为然耸耸肩：“假的，古巴最近真没有什么值得新闻报道的东西——或者说我应该先听你把别的说完？”  
“不错啊医生，第一个猜对了。”艾伦解开胸前的几颗扣子，露出一部分有些变红的胸膛，“第二，我来过哈瓦那。哈瓦那是我最爱的地方，因为我总能遇见最爱的东西。”  
“这个挺真实的，”利威尔摆摆手，“但我真不能妄下结论，最后一个呢？”  
“我是同性恋，我喜欢男人。”  
“哈哈这个我也觉得很真实呢。”利威尔透过艾伦的衬衣，看见他胸前两粒若隐若现的浆果，燥热的酒精煽动起让人难抑制住的情感。这是酒后乱性的预兆，只不过他从不屑于用酒精当做性爱的借口，“那我就赌一个吧。虽然很失望，不过第三个是假的。你来过哈瓦那，因为我觉得你对这地方会比我更了解。”  
“真不得了，还是说我的题目太简单了？”艾伦挑起眉毛，展露出一个暧昧的微笑，“你失望的点在哪呢利威尔，难道说你希望我是gay？”  
“你不是的话，我想你是双，跟我一样。”  
“过早暴露自己的性向很影响后面的游戏呢医生。”  
“听题吧侦探，”利威尔眨眨眼，一个想法在脑中闪现，“第一，我真的是医生。”  
艾伦的笑容有些迟缓，这个选项真的难到他了。他仔细地打量着利威尔，努力想在他身上找到线索——“我猜，你不是。”  
“没有把握你不如再听下一个？第二个是……我介意一夜情。”  
艾伦点点头：“虽然不符合你的形象，但我觉得这个是真的。”  
“这个你说对了。”利威尔将空的酒杯挪开，手开始向艾伦的大腿靠近：“第三个——我不喜欢一夜情，但是我不介意跟你来一次。”  
艾伦的耳根已经红得能滴出血了，虽然是个圆滑的年轻人，面对这么直白的暗示也不得不有些招架不住。酒精在暖和的空气中蒸发分解，仿佛成为了蒸汽塞进两人的毛孔里。  
本身一夜情就是这样，看对眼了几分钟不到就可以约一场，完事可能交到炮友，也可能再不相往来。很明显基本条件是符合的，但是最后愿不愿意，恐怕要取决于当晚的酒够不够热烈得让人失去理智。  
“这个问题很酷啊，”艾伦将手放在自己大腿上利威尔的手，半醉的眼神盯着利威尔的大腿根部更加肆意撩人，“可是你没有符合规则啊，我怎么觉得这一次你说了两个真话呢？”  
“如果你承认了最后两个是真的，说明你听清楚了我的请求。”利威尔的右手滑进更深处，两人的腿在吧台看不见的隐蔽下缓缓摩擦。  
“你这是作弊，”艾伦咯咯笑起来：“这局是平手。”“那就别管什么游戏吧……你想去哪儿……”利威尔凑近了艾伦，将唇舌靠近他滚烫的耳朵：  
“让我操你呢？”  
那首诱人的歌已经放完很久了，但接下来还有很多让人兴奋的事没有做呢。

不知道是因为酒精还是烟雾之类让人神志不清的东西，艾伦去厕所自己扩张好后就出来，他们迷迷糊糊付了款，勾肩搭背地走出了酒吧。  
“听我说，我真的会跳探戈。”艾伦显然是醉了，然而醉了他也完全没有那种醉汉般令人烦恼的胡搅蛮缠。他的语气掺和着撒娇的成分，言辞夹带着孩子气的固执。“好好我知道了，你什么都会。”利威尔愈发觉得他可爱，想赶紧把他拖到小旅馆跟他畅快淋漓。  
反正是你情我愿的事嘛，不做白不做。哈瓦那的良辰与美酒，包括这撩人不自知的尤物，足以让他把之前的矜持自律通通抛之脑后。  
“我喜欢吃芝士，如果你也喜欢，回美国了我可以做给你吃。”“好。”“还有牛肉汉堡。”“嗯。”他们互相扶持着走到一条偏僻的小巷，穿过这个巷子就可以走到小旅馆地下停车场的入口了，毕竟这是最近的路。  
“利威尔……”艾伦从他怀里挣脱，一只手又环过他的脖子，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，扣着他的头与他四目相对。  
“嗯？”利威尔有点懵。  
艾伦似乎很紧张，昏暗的路灯下也能看清他的脸有些泛红：“我们做完还会再见吧？就是说……我的意思是，就算不做炮友，可以做朋友？”  
“你在说什么，当然可……”  
“不不不，我不是说做朋友。”艾伦猛地摇头，“我想和你保持现在的关系……可以吗？”  
“你是傻瓜吗，我们还没做，就考虑之后的事情……”利威尔环抱住艾伦的腰，将他往后退按在了墙上：“想知道我的答案？”  
“嗯……”艾伦低垂着眼睑点点头。  
利威尔顿时血脉沸腾起来，艾伦胜似表白的对白让他有些于心不忍，而欲拒还迎的表情让他感觉自己很快就要成为一名强奸犯。  
“做完就告诉你……”利威尔舔了舔艾伦的耳垂，“而且做完你会更想跟我在一起。”  
他吻上艾伦的唇，刚被朗姆跟鸡尾酒共同晕染的嘴唇柔软而温热。他轻而易举地将舌头伸进艾伦的嘴里，舔舐着艾伦微微分开的牙关与湿滑的舌头，吮吻着艾伦两片湿润而轻轻颤抖的嘴唇。“舒服吗？嗯？”利威尔将艾伦的腰缓缓抬起，一只腿插在艾伦两腿中间防止他失神滑下去。艾伦将唇贴在利威尔的嘴唇上，咧开嘴笑了笑，唇角隐约反射着性感的水光告诉利威尔他有多爱这个吻。  
真是太可爱了。利威尔笑着加深了这个吻。  
在哪做呢，此刻地点已经不重要了。被这个吻撩起欲火的两人加之酒精作用似乎都不想考虑这是不是公共场合。没到房间里？算了吧，巷子里不也挺好的么？虽然隔壁就是停车场，但是现在已经到后半夜，可以说是一个人影都看不到了。  
利威尔解开艾伦的衬衫，露出他发红发烫的胸膛在稍冷的空气里起伏。他俯下身来啃住艾伦胸前的乳头，欲求不满地吮舔着，仿佛要将他周围的鸡皮疙瘩都吞食殆尽。  
自己的衣服也被解开，裤子皮带大概也是艾伦解开的。“这么心急？”利威尔抬起头对艾伦露出暧昧的微笑。“我已经扩张过了，再不进来真的很难受……”艾伦蹲下来，突然将他跨间挺立的阴茎含在嘴里，自顾自得吮吸起来。  
“艾伦……你……”  
利威尔顿时紧张起来，他平身第一次被口，还是被一个刚认识不到两小时的人。“你为什么……会为我……”利威尔能感觉到艾伦的牙齿轻轻蹭刮到自己的龟头，看来并不是十分熟练，没准也是第一次这样做。  
艾伦努力地挑逗着利威尔，将他的阴茎舔得又硬又胀。舌头蠕动的频率加快，嘴一含一出模仿着抽插的频率。时不时来一次深喉，亦或是吮咬下端的睾丸，都让利威尔浑身的为之轻颤。他轻轻攥住艾伦的头发，上身微微弓起，而头又不自觉地向后仰起。  
“停下……艾伦……”利威尔发出一声声艰难的低吟。艾伦深深吮吸一口后，吐出了他的阴茎：“舒服吗？”“嗯……”“那就让我继续吧，你还没射呢——”“别，我不想射在你嘴里。”利威尔赶紧将他拉起来，呼吸急促地解着艾伦的皮带。  
“弄脏我吧，我不介意。”  
“我想射进你身体里，艾伦。”利威尔将食指伸进艾伦的后穴，果然还比较适应，“你跟别人做过吗，为什么自己扩张得这么好？”“不不，没有的……只是我自己试过……”艾伦顿时又难堪起来，“如果你介意……”“我不是介意哦，”利威尔微微一笑，“我夸你做的棒呢，艾伦。”  
他站起来，抬起艾伦的两腿，迫不及待地将肉柱蹭进艾伦的后穴。阴茎上带着艾伦的唾沫让他进入得并不太难，只不过要进到深处还是有些……“放松点艾伦。”利威尔不断撩拨着艾伦的乳头与锁骨，留下几个深色的吻痕。艾伦靠在墙上，后穴带来的充实感让他有些失神。他缓缓地放松将自己的身体往下压，随利威尔的挺进让他的进入愈发深入。  
他们屏住呼吸，直到利威尔终于顶到深处，外面只露出两颗睾丸以后，他们才舒了一口气。  
“还好吗？”“嗯……不是很疼。”艾伦害羞地撇过脸，开始自己上下起伏。他无师自通地扭动着腰，往上抬起臀部又往下压。“真乖啊艾伦。”利威尔将艾伦的一只腿往上扳起，另一只手托住他的臀让他不要掉下去。原本急促的呼吸开始沾染了情欲的色彩，艾伦嘴角渐渐带出了娇喘：“嗯啊……啊哈……”  
神经将美好的快感扩散到全身，理智渐渐磨灭。利威尔感觉阴茎在艾伦紧致的后穴里摩擦生热，动作逐渐顺畅，也可以自如地加快起来。  
“轻一点……利威尔……啊……好大……”利威尔并没有听艾伦的，他强硬地加快了速度与插入的深度，动作范围扩大将艾伦顶得上下移动。“啊、哈啊、嗯……”艾伦的娇喘逐渐放大，但是碍于这样的深夜不能肆意妄为，他只能压抑着将喘息化作带有哭腔的娇呻。  
“艾伦。”“嗯？”“我们换个地方。”  
利威尔将艾伦抱起，移动的过程中还在轻轻抽插着。“你……要去哪？别……别出去！”利威尔抱着他走出了巷子。停车场果然是没有人，只有一辆辆汽车在黑夜里沉默。“你干什么……”“要躺下才能更深。”利威尔用吻堵住了艾伦的嘴，他将他平放在一辆汽车的车前盖，冰凉的触感从背后传来让艾伦浑身哆嗦。他还想表示下不满，不过接下来抽插的深入让他把不满的话顿时吞回去。  
“我……嗯啊……可以是可以……可是没有行车记录仪什么的……吗……”艾伦艰难地抬起头问。“有又怎样，我们又不是本地人。”利威尔更加快了速度，整根拔出又整根没入。“我们开心才是最重要的啊，宝贝。”  
九浅一深，直捣黄龙，所有艾伦能想到的很深入很舒服的形容词都不足以表达他此时的快乐。他们在车前盖上翻云覆雨，夜空下的两人仿佛独占了整个世界。他们不知道时间过去了多久，只知道快感的叠加，腰与腿与荷尔蒙在交缠。他们彼此射了出来，利威尔将精液一滴不深留在艾伦的后穴，艾伦的液体也将利威尔的小腹打湿。他们趴在车前盖上喘息着，抬头能看到挡风玻璃里的彼此，面色潮红而沉沦迷醉。  
“接下来去我的房间。”“诶，还没做够？”艾伦刚说完，便感觉自己的下身又开始挺立，顶在带有他们余温的车前盖上。  
“到了我的床上，你就要叫得大声点了。”利威尔拍了拍艾伦的臀，勾住他的腰，与他笑着穿好衣物——反正待会就要脱干净的，利威尔这样想。  
夜空中繁星闪闪反射着哈瓦那的灯红酒绿，加勒比海潮湿的空气沾染着这座古巴城市的纸醉金迷，热带草原气候的风融进彼此的呼吸热辣而清新。那首魅惑而忧愁的歌谣在不知名的酒吧里又响起：“My heart is in Havana——Havana,Havana.”

【End】


End file.
